Interviewing
by Glofish
Summary: This is a interview after phantom planet to see what is going on with Danny, his friends, classmates and teacher. Needs more ideas to continue .
1. Chapter 1

Me- Ello this is Glofish signing in to with an interview with the famous hero Danny Phantom and his two friends Tucker and Sam.

Tucker, Sam and Danny- Hi

Me- How was it like saving the astruide that almost destroyed the human and ghost zone?

Danny- I was relieved that the astrode went completely threw but it is only just me who saved the earth but the tons of other ghosts saved it to.

Paulina came running in.

Paulina- Come on let's go on a date and ditch the Goth girl Danny.

Sam- You thinks you are the most special person in the world.

Paulina- Who cares about you.

Danny- I already have a girlfriend.

Paulina and Sam- Who is it?

Danny- Sam

Tucker- Sam's right if Danny wasn't the famous halfa hero or even a halfa, you would treat him like every other person who is less of you.

Sam- Thanks for the explanation, Tucker.

Paulina- I would not.

Sam- You would.

Me- Lets do some recon from the spy cams that Vlad Master/Plasmas used.

The video showed clips of different times Paulina treated him really badly and like nobody.

Me- Do you have a say in that, Paulina?

Paulina's face became really red.

Me- I bet you learned your lesson.

Paulina- I'm calling my lawyer to sue.

Me- Go easy on it go sue Vlad for the videos instead.

Paulina started to attack me with her perfectly manicured nails.

Me- Security, Security get this person off me.

The security guards got Paulina to the back door.

Paulina- I'm suing.

Me- Thanks for listening signing off, Glofish.

Danny- Do you mean... An.

Camera cut off.

* * *

Me- No I don't use my real name.

Danny- Who are you going to interview next time on this channel?

Me- Your some of your classmates except Paulina she is spoiled rotten.

Sam- I agree.

Tucker- She doesn't deserve you at all Danny.

Me- Ouch I just noticed a cut on my face.

Sam- Get something for that next time you host.

Me- Don't let me in a mall by myself I got lost like 6 times.

Tucker- Wow you don't have a sense of direction.

Me- It was in Saskatoon, Midtown mall.

Sam- Ouch


	2. Ghost Candy to all

I'm not the owner of ghost candy I have to thank PhantomMouse1115 so don't thank me

* * *

Me- Ello this Glofish reporting live with Dash, Valerie, Star, Kwan and Mikey

Everyone waved at the camera.

Me- Where all of you shocked Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton?

Dash- Yes, I was since I bullied him, he could have used his ghost powers to knock me out but he didn't.

Valerie- I was hunting a person and a ghost at same time that I knew, I was so shocked that I almost fainted on site.

Star- I always wondered why he runs to the bathroom now I know why.

Kwan- I'm really sorry that I bully him not as much as Dash I wonder if we or at least I can be friends with him.

Mikey- I was shocked too.

Dash- When did An... I meant Glofish wanted you opinion.

Me- I said, "All" Dash.

Dash-Never mind.

Me- Look someone sent use some candy it says Xob Tsohg.

Dash- Give me some.

Me- First give one to Mikey since you treated really meanly.

After handing out all the candy we popped them into our mouthes.

Box ghost- I am the box ghost, beware my Ghost candy of candy

Me- Lol what are going to do to me I see nothing.

Box ghost- You've eaten it.

Dash- It says xob tsohg.

Me- It's backwards it says Box ghost.

Valerie- I got him..... I GOT HIM.

Weapons appeared from her belt it started to shoot randomly.

Dash- Lalala (In a hula dance melody).

Dash started to hula Dance.

Me- Whaaa......

Star started to run around and jump off walls.

Mikey- Pii is 3.14.

Me- Okay.....

Valerie almost hit me with a ghost ray.

Me- Be careful.

I started to run from Valerie for some reason she thought that I was a ghost then I crashed into the hula dancing dash.

Dash- Lalalaaa..... (Still in that melody)

Me started to sing Hello Seattle.

Dash- Hello Seattle I am a mountaineer in the hill and highlands...

Dash kept on hula dancing while singing Hello Seattle he was pretty good.

Me- .....

Box ghost- Why isn't it working on you?

Me- I think I can handle sugar rushes much better.

Box ghost went off angrily.

Then an electric energy came into me everything went black.

The end of the show

* * *

Valerie- Are you Ok, sorry for hitting you with one of my ghost weapons.

Me- I'm ok, just why is there a cast on my arm and I am in the hospital bed.

Dad- You broke your arm but the good news is that we are moving to Amity Park.

Me- Oh great, now I'm going to get hurt twice as much.

Mom- I thought you are excited.

Me- Nope, at least I'm right handed.

* * *

Thanks for reading next would be with Vlad in GIW or with teachers.


	3. One of a thousand

I don't own owl city

Interviewing with Vlad

* * *

Due to Glofish's injuries this show is a master hit, thinking of master hits this time Vlad would be the host, Glofish would stay in the sits with the classmates of Casper high grade 9 in the live audience.

At Casper high with Grade nine in an auditorium.

Me- it is a pleasure talking with your entire grade nine's in Casper High, you've heard that Vlad is hosting the next show.

Some people from the benches- Boo

Me- It is for good reason, we are going to throw things at him and possibly Zap him, any questions?

Some people raised their hands.

Danny- Would he escape?

Me- Nope they are putting a belt on him to prevent him from using his ghost powers and the place is ghost proof.

Sam- Who is the person that is going to get interviewed?

Me- We are not sure yet.

On the phone

Me- Hi this is Glofish would you like to have an interview with Vlad?

Jack- No

Me- You could bring you ghost weapons.

Jack- Can I zap him?

Me- Yup just don't hurt any students bring your wife if she wants revenge too.

On air

Vlad- Welcome to my show with the special guests...

Then Jack and Maddie turned to walk on stage.

Vlad- Maddie and Jack!!???

Maddie and Jack- Hi

Vlad- You came to leave Jack and marry me how about sweet.

Then I started to laugh.

Vlad- What's so funny?

Me- Still trying to marry someone who %100 hates you

Vlad's face turns red

Me- You can't sue me.

Vlad- I have power and money

Me- You only think about is power and money

Vlad- I can get a lawyer.

Me- Lol your funny we gave back all the business that you stole and donated the rest to different things such help poverty in other countries and others.

Vlad- How dare you...

He ran up.

Me- Everyone fire!!!

Everyone threw rotten leftovers, shoes, poison ivy? And a bunch of other stuff at Vlad, then he ran down and was faced with an ecto gun Jack packed and another ecto weapon Maddie packed.

Vlad- Aaaa...

He screamed so loud and so girly that it was watched everywhere and heard.

_Somewhere in china a person thought her daughter screamed while watching the show._

_Person- No more watching that shows any more Chen chen._

In Amity Park

Me- That's a rap see you next time

Scene cut

Me- I'm so glad that Vlad got a chance in Show Biz

Sam- Why?

Me- To humiliate him

Danny- Thinking of it why don't you put it on youtube

Me- Sure

In GIW cell

Vlad typed in Youtube to watch videos

Most popular 100,000,000 hits Vlad's scream by Glofish.

Black- let Vlad watch it for 12 hours

So Black tied him to a chair and well you know what happened

* * *

Me- Press the blue button to review

Vlad- I will sue you

Me- See ya before I brake anymore bones


	4. Not a match made in heaven

Hi everyone

* * *

Me- Ello this glofish reporting in with still a broken arm today, the person of choice I'm going to interview is Paulina and Danny, due to fillings of suing and had to interview Danny and Paulina with Sam in the live audience.

Paulina and Danny: Hi

Me- Paulina ho is it doin??

I was reading Paulina's thing that I was supposed to read for the interview.

Paulina- What??? Did you say?

Me- It is what it wrote.

Showed Paulina the things she wrote for me.

Paulina- It's great.

Me- Ho is it lik to be with Danny Phantom?

Paulina- it's great since he likes me a lot

Sam- Shallow witch

Paulina- Why is she even talking to me?

Me-....

Sam- How dare you steal my boyfriend!

Paulina- Make her stop Glofish

Me- Sorry, Freedom of Speech so I can't do a thing

Paulina- You Goth who would love you

Sam- I'm nice, unlike you

Paulina- Danny liked me first

Sam- You didn't know he was Danny Phantom so you dumped him like a garbage truck.

Paulina- I'm his biggest fan

Sam- How are you his biggest fan I bet An... I mean Glofish is also his biggest fan

Me- I am, but I don't ask him for dates

Paulina- So what

Me- you should stop trying to get a date until Danny is single

Sam- But he probably still won't date you

Danny- That's right

Paulina- When was Danny in the conversation?

Me- That's a rap

Scene cut

Danny- Who wants to go to a Nasty Burger?

Me and Tucker- I do

Sam- With a veggie burger

Paulina's Dad- all Fs Paulina

Paulina- What how is that possible

Paulina's Dad- No dating until you get better grades

Paulina- But...

Paulina's Dad- And no allowances for a year

Paulina- No....

* * *

I'm willing to do fanfictions for people if you want me to just send me a pm and a descripition of the characters or the fanfiction url. Warning make sure the story isn't 30 long chapters, I'll just get bored and skip it :) (Cross overs are allowed too so don't worry) Interviewing Vlad again coming next to a interview near you :)


	5. Vlad escaped from GIW

Hi sorry for the slow update.

* * *

Me- Ello this is glofish signing in at the streets of Amity Park, Vlad just broke out of GIW. Danny and his team is on the case to find him, this is me talking to Dash.

Dash- If you want a date later glofish.

Me- That's a no but want can you say about the clues.

Dash- there were just a sandwich left behind.

Me- Our safety is in Danny and his team's hand.

Then Jack Fenton ran to us.

Jack- We have status, Vlad is somewhere here.

Me- That's bad

Jack- Here

Jack then passed me an ecto gun weapon I collapsed to the ground.

Me- Something lighter

Jack- Here

He gave me a belt

Jack- This is thing that prevents ghosts from touching you

Jack then gave me a lighter ghost weapon.

Me- Umm... Mr Fenton I don't hunt ghosts at all.

I was putting the belt on.

Jack- Nonsense everyone can fire a ghost weapon.

Me- I think I really need target practice really; I was playing fetch in my house...

Jack- Sh..... Do don't want to spook him.

Me- Really I need to tell you that

Jack- What

Me- I once hit a house plant in my house while playing ball with my Dog, Mario. I was grounded for a week.

Jack- he is coming near...

Jack was holding on to a ghost detector

Me- where?

Then an invisible hand grabbed me in the feet and dragged me down to the secret underground tunnel.

Jack- An... Glofish?

* * *

My Ds lite is acting erie when I open it slightly it starts to flash when its on, if I close it totally the light flashes irregularly it also the game sounds choppy when it sound is on when you close it(Which isn't suppose to do). It still works perfectly. (Any ideas to fix it).


	6. Vlad escaped from GIW Part 2

Hi, Read, rate, Review or just read

* * *

Glofish landed in an underground lab then the camera person was there too. Vlad demined to have another interview and threaten to kill us if we didn't.

Me- This is Glofish reporting live with Vlad Plasmas.

Vlad in ghost form- Nice introduction Glofish

Me- How did it start out when you got your ghost powers?

Vlad still in ghost from- First I was zapped with a ghost portal that landed me in the hospital bed for the rest of my college days, then I discovered how to use the powers to gain lots power and money really quickly.

Me- Zzzz...

Vlad's eyes turned redder

Vlad in ghost form- GLOFISH

Me- What did you say?

The sound of something crashing came toward us.

Me- Danny came to save us.

But a different ghost came instead.

Mystery ghost- Is this the right dimension?

Vlad still in ghost form- What are you doing here this is my interview?

Me- I don't know.

Mystery ghost - One question, Is Danny Phantom a hero here?

Me- Yes

Mystery ghost- Oh... great wrong dimension again I should get a dimension tracker that Jazz made last time.

Vlad- Jazz makes gadgets for ghost fighting?

Mystery ghost- No technically but in alternate dimension she does.

Me- What's your name?

Mystery ghost- Anna

Me- Ok... last name?

Anna- Nightingale.

Vlad- Join me so I can teach you to dupilcate yourself.

Me- Wow, that sounds freaky.

Vlad- I know that you are a halfa too.

Anna- Ahhaaaa...

Me- hahaaa...

Anna- You didn't have to announce that on live TV.

Me- Again

Vlad hit a ray at Anna.

Anna- Ouch, what did you do that for?

Then he hit me

Me- Ouch, what was that for?

Anna turned back to human form

Anna- Ops...

Me- You are human too.

Anna- He just said that I was a halfa, halfa is a term you describe a half human and ghost not half werewolf and ghost.

Me- SOS save us from Vlad.

Anna- Why don't I just faze us threw the wall.

Me- Sure.

Anna went intangible and touched me.

Anna in glofish's body- Umm... wrong intangibility right?

Anna came out and held on to the filmier person and me and went to surface.

Me- Thanks for the help.

Anna- Thanks I got to go.

Me- How about Vlad?

Anna- He is trapped so don't worry.

Anna flew away and back to her own dimension.

Scene cut

Underground lab Agent's camera

Vlad- Butter biscuits

Vlad was hitting the physic shield.

Agent P- We found you now let's bring to back to GIW for more torturing.

The shield went down.

Vlad- Ahhhhh...

An electric sting came over his body knock him out.

Agent O- I wonder if... Oh on with torturing.

Vlad was dragged into back to his ghost proof cell.

* * *

Anna Nightingale is from one of my fanfictions OK :D


	7. A demon alert?

Done at last :D

* * *

Me- Hi today we have a special; we are interviewing an old Japanese person that knows English too named Chi takarichi with Danny Phantom.

Chi- Kon'nichiwa

Me- Is that Hawaiian?

Danny- That's Japanese of course and you are Chinese.

Me- I sounded like Hawaiian.

Chi- Have you heard of a legend.

Me- No...(Wondering where we got that Japanese person).

Danny- Umm... We should talk something else.

Me- Yes... Danny's right.

Chi- Looks like kids don't appreciate legends anymore.

Me- Ok, then just make it interesting.

Chi started to talk about the legend of a half demon. (After a while)

Danny-...

Me- Inuyasha half demon, Tetsusaiga powerful sword and the jewel of four souls (Drool started to come out of my mouth then wipes it off).

Chi- Demon!

Danny- Really?

Me- where?

Chi- You are?

Me- Me?

Chi started flashing sand at me.

Me- Hey stop it.

Chi- Demon go away.

Keeps on flashing sand.

Me- Ouch make him stop.

Chi- Demon is giving in.

Danny- She's not a demon.

Chi stops

Chi- How did you know? You only can sense ghosts.

Chi continues.

Danny- please stops.

Chi- Her eyes are pure black.

Me- Umm... last time I check it was dark brown it could be just the light.

Chi- I will get that demon out of you.

Me- Can you just stop that! (Yelling at Chi)

Chi- You see, it is a demon.(points at me)

Danny- Why isn't the guards coming? (Danny started to walk)

Me- Shield!

Danny crashed into a shield.

Me- This is just going great.

Chi stops

Chi- We need stronger demon repeals

Chi put some type of paper on me.

Me- Eww... what smells like fish.

Chi- This has been past generation to generation.

Danny- you kept it in a fish keeping place.

Chi- sure thing, spirits can't touch it too either.

Danny- like the blood flower thing.

Me- Help!

Danny- Take down the shield Chi you are hurting innocent people

Me-Ya.

Danny- Just put the shield down, slowly.

Me- Can he do as fast he can? I'm hungry.

Danny- Ok, as fast as you can.

Chi- No, the demon stays there.

Me- This is bad, real bad. (Starts to put my hand on my head).

Danny- Ok, this has gone too far.

Me- I agree I think demons don't come up any more.

Chi- I'd seen one attack Tokyo it's true.

Me- You are giving me a headache, I'm leaving this madness. (Started to walk toward the shield)

Electrocutes me or something.

Danny- Oh... look four pieces of paper.

Me- Lets take them off and get out of the shield.

All the papers were removed.

Danny- If I wasn't an F student I could have thought of that faster.

Me- I must not have too much sense in me.

Walked outside of the shield.

Chi- What are you doing?

Me- Giving you your own medicine (Placing the papers on the ground making a shield)

Danny- Lets call Sam and Tucker and go to the Nasty burger.

Me- Ohh... I forgot (Takes off the stinky paper and puts it in the trash).

(Danny and I walk to away).

Chi- You can't leave me here I'm a old man.

Me- Don't worry, we will come back for you after lunch.

Scene cut

* * *

Cross-over of inuyasha (sort of).

I thought of the name Chi randomly, I hope it sound somewhat Japanese.

*Yawn* Sorry for the slow update :D it took me a while to think of Ideas so If you have one tell me :D


	8. Chapter 8

Danny phantom theme song belongs to Guy moon (I think)

* * *

Me: Sorry due to a problem with the satellite, our show was delayed.

Danny: I can't believe my favourite band made a theme song for me.

Me: I prefer owl city but it sounds so great.

Sam: That's why I'm here to celebrate.

Tucker: Me too.

Me: ...

Danny: ...

Me: Q the song.

"Danny's Phantoms theme song,"

Me: What! It can't be. ( I held up her phone)

Danny: What?

Sam: Tell me.

Me: Um... Ok (I put down the phone) I can't tell you yet.

Tucker: If you are single I would like to be your boyfriend.

Sam: (She knocks him out)

Paulina: I'm here (She shrieks out loud)

Me: My poor ears.

Anna: Hello, Paulina stop it. Or else...

Me: Anna how did you come here?

Anna: Easy I was in town studying the ghostly influence in the town, then I heard there was a theme for Danny Phantom so I came to watch.

Me: Do me a favour please do something with Paulina.

Anna: Sure, (Anna spayed something in her mouth.)

Paulina: What are you (her tongue went numb)

Me: Nice job,

Sam: Tell us.

Me: Well I like to say.

Anna: What? Was I supposed to say something?

Sam, Danny and tucker: I can't wait.

Anna: Oh... that Humpty dumptes are here.

Paulina: (she started to squirm).

Anna: Sorry Paulina, that thing I made is to numb tungons for 24 hours.

Me: That's good.

Anna: I got an antidote, but it causes... (Anna got pushed away and Paulina started to drink it)

Paulina: Why is everything shrinking?

Anna: It turns you into a cat through for 72 hours.

(Paulina got turned into a black cat)

Sam: Wow that really suits her personality.

Me: Umm... is anyone allergic to cats?

(The cameraman raises his hand; he went in to another room)

Anna: Can I handle the camera, please?

Everyone: Sure...

Me: Wait we are forgetting the humpty Dumpties, Anna Q the effects.

Anna: Ok, effects, (Anna pulled the special explosions button)

Me: Are you near sighted? Or something?

Anna: Yup, I forgot to wear contacts today.

The Humpty Dumpties ran out. And there were fireworks everywhere.

Sam: Wow, this was the best thing ever.

Danny: Can I get your autograph?

One of the band members: Sure.

Tucker: Me too.

Anna and Me: This is happy end, cause we don't understand.

Me: Turn off the camera, Anna.

Anna: Ok, that a cut :D.


End file.
